Timantha The Explorer S01 E10 Berry Hunt
Summary Timantha and search for blueberries at Fruity Hill...where Evil Clown lives Characters Presenting on Berry Hunt *Timantha *Tweety Bird *Rolly and Patch *Cadpig *Evil Clown *The Huggles *The Bear Recap Timantha Got 5 Fruits Like An Apple A Banana A Pineapple A Cherry and A Grape. Timantha Counted All The Fruits. She Said "1,2,3,4,5. 5 Fruits" Timantha Ate All The Snacks. and Tweety Bird Swung On 3 Vines. Tweety Bird Wanted All 15 Fruits. and They Said "Oh No! Fruits. No Fruits. NO. No Fruits" Penny Checked Rita and She Had 6 Colored Pails Like Red Blue Green Yellow Orange and Purple. She Said "Which One Is The Little Blue Pail?" and The Blue Cursor Clicked On It. and She Puts All The Pails Back. Penny Want To Ask Rolly and Patch. He Said "Go Across The Icy Cold River,Then,Go Over The Prickly Forest,and Soon,You'll See Evil Clown at Fruity Hill" Timantha and Tweety Bird Are Not Scared. Timantha Finds The Icy Cold River. and Timantha Went To The Icy Cold River. Timantha Said "We Cannot Go Around It" Tweety Bird Said "We Cannot Go Through It" Timantha Found A Boat To Get Across It. Timantha and Tweety Bird Rowed The Boat. and The Boat Went To The End. Timantha Finds The Prickly Forest. and Timantha and Tweety Bird Went To The Prickly Forest. Timantha Said "We Cannot Go Around It" Tweety Bird Said "We Cannot Go Through It" Timantha Found Some Vines To Swing On. Timantha and Tweety Bird Swung On The Vines and Swinged Down. Timantha and Tweety Bird Cheered "Yay" Timantha Finds Fruity Hill. and Timantha and Tweety Bird Went To Fruity Hill. and Timantha and Tweety Bird Went Up The Hill Timantha Picked A Hill 15 Fruits. Timantha and Tweety Bird Stopped Evil Clown. and Evil Clown Went Away. 15 Fruits Are In. Timantha Saw The Bear In A Hill. They Shouted "OH NO. RUUUUUUUUUN" and The Bear Is Chasing After Timantha and Tweety Bird. They Opened The Gate. and Swung Swung Swung Over The Thorns. and Timantha and Tweety Rowed Boat. and The Clown Is Cold In The Water. The Bear Is Swimming In The Cold Water. and Timantha and Tweety Bird Rowed The Boat Faster. and The Boat Went To The Beggining. Timantha and Tweety Bird Ate Some Fruits. The Fruits Are Delicious Trivia *This episode was a retelling of the song, "Bear Hunt". *The Girl that swings over the forest might be related to Betty. *As Timantha describes the first 2 places. she does body talk. For the icy cold river, she shivers. For the prickly forest, she wiggles her fingers. *First episode where the Travel Song was sung three times. *Because this episode was about going on a berry hunt instead of a bear hunt, Timantha and Tweety Bird don't ask the usual question "Where are we going?". *This episode was titled Bear Hunt by accident. But it was fixed by replacing it to Berry Hunt. *This is the 2nd of 2 episodes to premiere first on VHS. *This is the 10th episode of the show. *This is Tommy Pickle's first apperance. Character Find Tommy Pickles Category:Episodes Category:Ideas